KoCaO Specials
by ShinigamiKae
Summary: till now a Trip/Ree and a Tokimon/Cashmon
1. First Love

Kae's in looooooooooooove. I thought this story up when I dreaming about. a certain someone. It's just a fluffy rainy day (cause it's raining here at the moment) and it's pretty short too, sorry.  
  
She looked at her watch. "What? Six?" she was shocked she had gotten though the boring day already. But something was missing. Something that was important. "Love?" she asked and grinned. "Warmth, candle light and a cute guy." She lay down on her bed and sighed. She had her own guy. And he WAS cute. He was just a bit. stupid. "Well not exactly stupid. just" she said allowed. Just then the door opened and a maid entered the room. "Miss Reelyn, there's a phone call. Shall we redirect it?" she asked politely. Ree nodded and the maid left. Soon afterwards the phone rang and Ree picked up. "Yo" she said. "Hi" came a sly voice from the other line. Ree dropped the phone. She picked it up and put it to her ear. "You just wait" she hissed and put the phone down. She grinned and ran out of the room slamming the door. Down a hallway there an upright silver fox stepped out of a room and tilted it's head. "You. Stay here" she ordered pointing to the floor and ran on. When Ree reached the front door she grabbed a black coat and a scarf. Quickly she threw the scarf around her neck and put the jacket on. A maid came in from another room. "Miss?" she asked. "I'm going out. I'll be back latest tomorrow" she said and slammed the door closed behind her.  
  
Ree ran down the street putting her gloves on as she ran. 'I should have taken the car' she thought. *A/n: chauffeur* She was soaking wet when she reached a house. It was big but not as big as hers. She puffed and rang. While waiting she impatiently stepped from one foot to the other. "Come on, come on." Then the door opened and a green haired head poked out of the door. "Welcome" the owner said and smiled. Ree looked around. No one in sight. Seeing this she jumped at the person in front of her. The boy smiled. "I'm happy too. Come on in." Ree let him go and moved aside so he could close the door. Inside, he pulled her coat off and hung it up. "Come" he said, grabbed her hand and pulled her into a room on the right. The two sat down and Ree put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair and grabbed the remote from next to him. He switched on the TV and then the video recorder. From the looks of it, it was quite a mushy film but that didn't seem to bother either of the two. Leaning on each other they fell asleep.  
  
The door opened. "Whew, some storm" came a female voice and the rustling of jacket. There were four people in the entrance hall know, three female and one male. "Yunwei!" yelled the biggest female. "Mom, don't call him that or he won't come at all" said the smallest female. "I will call my son as I wish" the mother said waving her finger. "You really shouldn't call him that or he'll pierce himself" the middle female said. "You should listen to your daughters, Gloria" the male now said. "Ah. I'm gonna miss 'All the bloody things'" the smallest said after looking at her watch. She ran into the living room and stopped. "Kim, come 'ere" she yelled and pointed. "What?" Kim moaned and walked into her living room. "Ooh, cute" she said and smiled. Just then Yumwei opened his eyes slowly. He jerked seeing the two girls grinning at him. "Hi" he said and smiled. Ree groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Ah" she said seeing the tow girls. "Kim, Ash. This is." Ree got up and pushed Yunwei aside. "I have to go" she mumbled looking to the ground because of her bright red face. She ran to the door grabbed her coat and scarf and ran out into the rain. ".Ree" Yunwei finished his sentence. "Who was that, Trip?" the man asked. "Ree. She's my girl" Trip said smiling at the not-approving face of the man. "Trip's got a girlfriend, Trip's got a girlfriend" Ash sang pointing at her brother. Trip stuck his tongue out at her. "Why didn't you tell us about her?" Gloria asked. "She didn't want me to." "The oh mighty Trip, let's a girl tell him what to do" Kim said slyly. Trip blushed and left the room. "It's non of your business, Kim" he said. "They look cute together" Kim said after Trip had left.  
  
I know it's crappy and short *sigh* All in love is fair though so don't blame me, blame Aphrodite! I had a Christmas special in my head. only the beginning though but I decided to do this cause that's more or less the beginning of the Christmas special too. So? R n R 


	2. Don't Fret A Digimon Wedding

Don't fret - a digi-wedding  
  
© and by Kae-chan  
  
A large black convertible stopped in front of a church. Two girls got out, one blonde, the other a brunette. "So, we're here again" the blonde, Kae, sighed. The brunette, Jazzy, nodded. "We're stupid. Yesterday we drove off after the stuff came out and today we come back knowing, we're both partnered to pregnant digis." Kae nodded. "Let's visit the guys first. I wanna see Cash fret" Kae said half mocking, half pitying.  
  
When they arrived at the room where the boys were changing, Key stopped them. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." "I have to see Cash" Kae moaned and Jazzy nodded approvingly. "Cash is not in a very good condition. It is not a site that has to be seen by humans." "Maybe we can help?" Jazzy suggested. "Semi's trying as well as Lioko and even Kyle came." "Kyle?" Jazzy looked at Kae. "That's his dad." Jazzy nodded. "Fine, let's visit the girls then." "Kyel is here to, if Kyle's here" Kae said looking at Key who nodded. Jazzy raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" "Their mom."  
  
Inside the boys room: Cash was walking in circles mumbling about babys, waives, protection and Shadow's stupid ravens. Lioko, Semi and Kyle were watching him, only their eyes moving. "Cheez, Cash, it's not that bad" Semi said after awhile. "I'm getting a child and now I can't just blow of the wedding. What if I make a bad husband, if I can't protect Toki or the child, if I'm a bad father? Huh, Semi? What if? Lioko? Come on, you help me. You're married, dad?" "Calm down" Lioko said and placed his hand on Cash's shoulder. "I have no idea how it is to have a child, you'll have to work this on your own." "Oh yes, you do. Lying's bad, Lioko" Semi protested quickly clamping his hands over his mouth. "Huh? YOU have a child?" Cash de-tensed immediately. Lioko glared at Semi and disappeared. "He shouldn't do that" Kyle said. "It makes people think he's dark." "He is dark, dad" Key said as he entered the room and closed the door behind himself. "Oh, okay. Well, Cash you don't have to worry. If you really love her, you're doing the right thing." "I barely know her" Csah yelled. "But you do love her?" Key asked. "Right?" Cash nodded. "She's my angel" he sighed. "Snow White" he said and smiled. "See" Semi pointed out. "There's no worries then."  
  
In the girls room: Toki sighed. "I'm soo happy. Now I can stay with Cash forever." The door opened slowly and two human heads pooped in though the gap. "Can we come in?" kae asked. When the digis nodded, the girls entered and each hugged Toki. "Hey" Lope and Foxi moaned. They were on the ground adding the last few dove feathers to Toki's dress. "Sorry" Toki said and stood perfectly still. "You're Cash's mom, right?" Jazzy asked a digi standing in a corner. She nodded sullenly. "She more the quite type. I'm sure she can talk at all" Kae said catching a death glare from Kyel. "Ugh." "I bet Cash is never as calm as you are. He's probably holding a gun to his head" Kae joked making Jazzy and Shadow giggle. "What?" Toki jumped making a few feathers rip off her dress. Lope jumped onto her and pinned her to the ground. "It was a joke" she growled and nodded to Foxi who rushed up to put the feathers back on. Meanwhile Kae and Jazzy stealthy left the room.  
  
After some silence: "Okay, I have to ask you guys something, specially Foxi and Shadow. Shall I? Am I doing the right thing?" "Mpf" Foxi said due to her holding a bunch of pins in her mouth. "I think marriage is cool. Semi is soooo kawaii and he's really nice and clever and wise and strong and he's." she stopped. "Erg." Azulong would do something really bad if she finished what she was going to say. "Well, Cash is strong, elegant, swift and I love him." "Now that could help" Lope said and got off Toki who then got up too. Foxi spat out the pins and opened the door. "Here goes the bride." Shadow, Lope and Foxi smiled. "Make the best of it" was Lope's comment. "The birds'll be cool" Shadow said looking at a birdcage being transported along the hall. Kyel nodded a smile to Toki and disappeared.  
  
Some time later (I have no idea how long a wedding takes) "You may know kiss the bride" said Laest and smiled. Cash and Toki looked at each other. Then Cahs placed his paw to her face and kissed her passionately. "Yeah" everybody in the room cheered (as well as everybody reading this). "No I get to chose the song" Lope said to Foxi and hit the play button, letting the sound of "Kids on America" run throught the hall. "My turn" said Shadow and opened a cage. Dozens of white doves and ravens flew into the air.  
  
"See, Cash. It WAS the right decision" Semi said. Cash looked at Toki and kissed her again. 


End file.
